What About His Promise?
by PegasusAcc
Summary: He had always felt strangely when she was around. There had always been that flicker of pain that lingered whenever she was near. And yet, he enjoyed it, welcomed it even. The pain that represented the one woman he cared about…the one woman he loved…
1. What About His Promise?

****

Authors Note: My first G Gundam fan fiction ever, so please don't be too mean on it! It's only a short vignette-kinda thing; a piece I didn't have to put too much thought into (in terms of plot and themes and all that stuff included in regular fan fiction). I wrote it after nearly bawling during episode forty. I hope you like my attempt at a 'tear-jerker'. 

^-^'

Disclaimer: *through tears* I don't own ANYTHING okay?! If I did do you think I would be as poor as I am?! Geeze…just rub it in why don't ya?

____________________________________________________________

****

WHAT ABOUT HIS PROMISE?

By: PegasusAcc

She walked around the crowded streets of downtown Hong Kong, scarcely aware of the direction her tired feet were carrying her. Her mind was too distracted- blurred and distorted with too many thoughts and too many painful memories. Streetlights flickered and reflected off her anguish-etched face; their bright, luminescent colors danced in the cloud-covered sky.

It took every ounce of her strength not to stop; not to turn around and run back, retrieving her letter only to shred it to pieces. But with strong resolution she continued, trudging through the puddles at her feet. She would keep going…she had to keep going…there was nothing left for her back there. Not now. 

__

'But had there ever been?' she wondered despondently, thinking back to Domon's anger-ridden face. 

"I can find Allenby on my own!"

The words echoed through her head, like an ever-constant drum, pounding it's way into her memory and into her heart. _'Yes Domon,'_ Rain murmured silently, the shattered bits of her heart scattered throughout her body. _'You can do this alone. Whatever made me think that you would need me?'_

She sighed and let the cool crisp air of the night fill her lungs. She needed to get away…to escape the memories that plagued her splintered soul. But where?

Rain's hand rested gently on her pocket, the bulky outline of Neo-Germany's mask tangible under her quivering fingers. She could go back to Schwarz, possibly spend the night with him. But she wasn't ready to do that yet. No…she wanted to be alone…alone to collect her strewn thoughts.

As her feet again began to guide her to some mysterious destination, her mind again began to wander. Her heart screamed with torment as Domon's face filtered through her memory. Her heart yearned for him, or what of her heart was left. She understood that he didn't need her anymore and that he didn't want her as a partner any longer. He had made that quite clear at the hospital.

"You don't deserve to be a Doctor! And you don't deserve to be my crew member!"

The pain again washed over her in sinking torrents of sorrow. "I'm sorry Domon," she whispered, inaudible to all but herself. "I don't deserve to be near you."

She stopped, looking out over the infinite expanse played out in front of her. She had come to the shoreline, the majestic deep blues and greens swirling in a depth as deep as her own emotions. She reached down, carefully pulling the boots from her sore and aching feet.

A cool sea breeze ran it's fingers through the tendrils of her hair, the chilled sand molding around her feet. She made her way across the grains, the small imprint of her passage the only thing daring to follow her. A dock loomed in the distance, silhouetted by the lights of the bustling city. But as she soon discovered, the underneath was dark and secluded…a perfect match for the feelings swirling within her own, upturned state of mind.

She stood with her back against the weathered pillar, it's rough and calloused texture. There was a clap of thunder in the distance, rolling and vibrating through the ominous gray-blanket lying draped across the sky. _'I should really be getting home…'_ she told herself, staring longingly across the water's serene surface. Reaching down to collect a small shell, she tossed it across the water. It sank with a muted 'thlunk', the ripples disrupting the tranquility. 

"That's what's wrong," Rain realized, watching the rings steadily grow. "Such a small thing can cause so much change. It starts off so trivial, until it escalates and grows…" She looked down at her sullied hands and clenched them into fists, her nails digging into her tender flesh. "Not being a fighter, I don't know how to communicate with my fists." She unclenched her fists, small trickles of blood running down her palms.

"I don't deserve you Domon," she whispered silently. "I'm nothing but a burden to you." She gazed up into the sky, a streak of lightning piercing through the blackness. "But all I've ever wanted to do was be beside you. To help you, to have you _let_ me help you Domon." She gasped as the realization hit her.

She slouched against the pillar, sliding into the sand. She pulled her feet to her chest, hugging them protectively. No longer could she keep the tears from falling. She had kept them concealed, crying only inside her withered soul all afternoon.

But now they began to roll down her heated skin, the salty droplets falling and diminishing into the fabric of her dress. Suddenly the clouds broke and rain poured down from the sky. It drenched her clothes and chilled her skin. Raindrops dripped from her lashes. She shuttered slightly, uttering inaudible words though her sobs. 

"Oh Domon…I love you…"

Abruptly she knew she had to go back. Just to see him, just to see his face one last time, no matter how briefly. She didn't care if Domon wanted to see her or not; she would remain hidden, away from his piercing gaze. But she needed to see him…

Swiftly she pulled her boots onto her feet, not even bothering to wipe the wet sand from her soles. She stood, brushing the sand from her clothes. Then she took off in a sprint toward the warehouse.

She ran full out, a stitch sewing itself into her side. Panting, she pushed onward. "Domon…" Puddles splashed under her feet. 

Finally she reached the warehouse. Her heart swelled with sadness as she laid eyes on Neo-Japan's fighter. The rain dripped from his soaking cape and hair. He stood perfectly still, his back against the brick wall, staring blankly out into the distance. His wet clothes clung to his body, outlining the defined contours of his body. 

Quickly she ducked behind a dumpster and peered from behind the corner. Tears continued to spill from her eyes and splash into puddles on the ground.

__

'Maybe it's for the best…" Rain thought, attempting to convince herself desperately. _'But Domon…I love you! All I've ever wanted to do is be beside you.'_

And as Domon went back into the dry shelter of the warehouse, her heart reached out to him. "Oh Domon…" she cried, feeling like she would go out of her mind with anguish. _'Oh Domon…but what about your promise?'_

____________________________________________________________

****

Authors Note: Well, there was absolutely no way that I could reflect the feeling that I had while watching the show…let alone the feeling _Rain_ must have been going through. This fan fiction could NEVER do that justice. It's just out of my skill…please forgive me!!! -' But all the same, please Read and Review!!!


	2. Broken Promises

**Author's Note: **Well…I had planed to have _What About His Promise?_ to be a one-shot fic, but because of all the pleas for me to write another chapter I did! ^-^ Thanks for all of the support everyone! Ten reviews within five hours of it being posted! Wow! I hope you like this next, chapter. It's the same scenario, except from Domon's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, just write it.

**Broken Promises**

By: PegasusAcc

He had known as soon as she hit the ground that everything was going wrong, that everything _was_ wrong.

He should have helped her from the tiled hospital floor. Should have hugged her closely, his face buried into her shoulder and begged for forgiveness. Should have explained to her how much he hurt inside, and how much he truly needed her. Should have done anything but push her away…            

But he didn't…and now it was too late.

Domon sulked down the crowd-diminishing streets of Hong Kong. The rain came down in torrents, slapping his flushed face and molding his soaked clothes to his body. He gazed into the smoky blanket of clouds, the rumbling thunder rolling through his aching figure.

He couldn't find Allenby anywhere. Everywhere he looked, there had been no sign of the spunky seventeen-year-old fighter.

Her agonizing screams raced though his mind, scraping and tearing away at him. _'Domon! Domon! Help me Domon!' _It hadn't been her fault; the berserker system had distorted her innocent mind, twisted her thoughts and corrupted her heart.

Reflexively, his fist shot through a nearby lamppost. The wood splintered and scarred his knuckles. Blood seeped down his hand, scorching his skin.

He could still feel her in his arms.

And yet, though the loss of Allenby angered and worried him, some other emotion plagued his fatigued mind.

The rain continued to spill from the sky. It dripped from his hair and lashes, cold and chilling. His cape clung to his body as the rain pressed and hugged against it.

"Rain…"

Domon clenched his fists, the King of Hearts symbol beginning to glow bright red through his glove. Was it because of her that he hurt so much? Because of her that his heart seemed torn and deformed?

He had always felt strangely when she was around. There had always been that flicker of pain that lingered whenever she was near. And yet, he enjoyed it, welcomed it even. The pain that represented the one woman he cared about…the one woman he loved…

Realization coursed through his body as he raced to the warehouse. The pain came from her…from Rain. But it wasn't intentional, just a deep feeling of wanting that lie burrowed deep within his soul. But it had never been released, because he could never use his fists. No, not with Rain. She was different…she was special.

The warehouse loomed in the distance. He quickened his pace, puddles splashing into his already drenched face. He couldn't wait to see Rain. _'Rain, wait for me!'_ his heart cried longingly as images of her flooded across his vision. He loved Rain, he knew that now. He should have known it earlier, much earlier, but things had been so hectic. 

No, he wouldn't make excuses anymore. He had already made too many excuses for broken promises. Promises he should have fought to keep alive.

He stopped as the weight returned to his arms. But this time it didn't belong to the battered body of Allenby. Domon could picture Rain lying feverish in his arms, exactly as she had in the Guyana Highlands.

_'She was so stubborn,'_ he thought to himself, cherishing the fleeting memory. _'And she always will be. But perhaps,'_ he mused, looking up into the sky in search of unseen stars. _'Perhaps that's why I love her so… Rain, you've never left me. You've always been right there next to me and inside my heart. But…'_ a tear ran down his face, disguised as just another raindrop. _'But I had forgotten about our promise. I'm sorry…'_

He entered into the warehouse, the cacophony of machinery deafening. "Rain!" he shouted, expecting to see her emerge from the cockpit of his gundam. "Hey Rain!"

"She isn't here!" a member of the Rising Gundam team shouted down to him.

"Do you know where she could be?" he shouted back, cupping his hands around her mouth. The woman shook her head regretfully. 

"I saw her here a few hours ago. I think she was dropping something off in Karato's office. Why don't you check back at the hotel?"

"Akino!" another crewmember shouted at the women. "C'mon! We still have a lot of work to do on the Rising Gundam's trace system!" Domon waved goodbye and headed back out into the rain.

He set his feet in the direction of the boat, his heart and mind full of unfamiliar feelings. He could hear her cheerful voice as her smiling face again filtered through his memory. His hands yearned to hold her tightly and never let her go. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair as she lie heavily against him.

He grinned as the first star poked through the shroud of clouds. _'Tomorrow…' _he promised the star and himself _'Tomorrow I'll tell Rain and begin to make amends for all of my broken promises…'_

______________________________________________________________

**Authors Note: **Hmmmmmmm…definitely not as great as the first one, but I could relate more to Rain on the topic. And when I started to write it I started with a blend of episode 40 and 41 so that kinda threw it off for a while. If you still want me to do a conclusion piece, like when Domon and Rain finally make amends (and Rain is part of team Neo-Germany) just let me know! Thanks again for the support!


	3. Mended Promises

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is everyone…the final chapter.  I'm sorry it's so _blah_, but I tried to somewhat follow the series (even though I kinda blended two of the episodes together).  I know it stinks!!  -  Dedicated to all those faithful and to those that have reviewed!  Who knows…maybe I'll write another G Gundam fic in the future.  All depends, would y'all read it?  ^_~

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I don't own it…so don't sue

**Mended Promises**

By: PegasusAcc

Domon's fist tightened around the letter, it's ink long since faded.  Anger swelled inside his chest, throbbing uncontrollably and pounding in his ears.  He couldn't understand the feelings that coursed through his veins.  All he understood was that it burned.

_'I feel that I am no longer needed as a crewmember of the Neo Japan team.  My father encouraged me by saying I did well simply because I have known Domon since we were children.  But in reality, Domon did not need my assistance at all…  I wish to take an indefinite leave of absence…'_

"Why?" he repeated inaudibly to all but himself, dodging an oncoming attack from the Neo Germany fighter.  "Rain why would you do such a thing?"  He couldn't understand it, couldn't make sense of why she left.  He had tried to be calm, to be reasonable, but his anger and pride far outweighed the former.

The large, florescent numbers of the digital clock slowly ticked down as anxious faces gazed through the fence enclosing the small cement island.  Domon couldn't move; his right arm was on fire since his burning finger had short-circuited

Everything hurt.  He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't see.  He could barely breath.

But why?  The Shadow Gundam had done nothing more than taunt him until now, spinning in circles and throwing snide remarks through his mask.  Domon knew he should have been finished by now; this merciful style of fighting was not typical to Schwartz.  Perhaps he could take advantage of it, if only Rain could help him…

No.

Domon hated her.  He couldn't stand the sight of her.

"Traitor!" he screamed, the pain within his chest intensifying.  He had loved her…he _did _love her.  But with a jolt of pain that increased with every breath, he knew that he could never have her.  No, not anymore, because with a staggering realization he knew, that it was all his fault.

The numbers wound down, slowly sinking into the final minutes.  Schwartz was making his finishing attack and soon, Domon knew, his boast to win all his preliminary matches would crumble along with his gundam.

His eyes stung, pain encasing his body.  He didn't want to be alone anymore.  He wanted Rain, he needed Rain, but he could never _tell_ Rain.  He couldn't use his fists like he did with everyone else.  There was no way in telling her how he felt.  The emotions bottled within him, swelling and threatening to burst.  

His world turned red.  A numbness washed over him, as he retreated to the cold blackness of his mind.  He could see her clearly there, without the jars of reality impaling through his already shattered figure.  He could even hear her, her voice clear like a crisp breeze on a summer's morning.  "Domon!"  She was crying, her voice choked with tears.

And then he saw the tears.

"Domon I'm so sorry!"  

She was crying for him.  Moist trails glistened on her cheek, splashing onto her clasped, gloved hands.  

"Rain…"

Domon felt a power surge through him, beckoning him back to a reality he realizes he could never survive alone.  But he _wasn't_ alone.  No, he never had been.  Because he had…he had…

…he had her.

Rain.

The stadium erupted with a blinding flash.  The ground shook and exploded as the clock finally ran down.

Domon soared above the smoke, an enormous cry arising from within the ecstatic fans' throats.  His gundam landed with a horrendous _'ka-chunk'_.

Rain was running towards him.  Her arm spread wide, the mask of Neo Germany now discarded.  The tears still sparkled in her eyes.

She fell into his embrace and Domon tightened his grip around her.

He loved the way she fit into his arms, so easily and fluidly.  Nuzzling his face into her hair, he could only barely make out her mutterings through muffled sobs.  "Oh Domon…"  He hugged her tighter, indulging in the pressure of her shaking frame against his. 

"I'm so sorry Rain, I was such a fool."  She leaned into him, her breath heavy and ragged.

Suddenly he knew, he remembered with a piercing clarity that he would never leave her.  He loved her, and somehow he would find a way to tell her.  They would never have to be alone, and he would never break his promise to her again.

_Authors Note: _Alright, so it stinks…. GOMEN!!!It wasn't even supposed to be this long, there wasn't supposed to be a second _or third_ chapter at all!  I hope you'll all review anyway though!  Please? ^_^;


End file.
